Rotkappchens
by Jiro Uchiha
Summary: One upon a time, a young girl in a red hood took nourishment to her grandmother's house. On the way she met a wolf, and a woodsman. They say the wolf did many cruel things, such as killing the grandmother, and disguising himself as her. They say he ate the girl and her grandmother, only for them to be cut out by the woodsman. But, that is not how it went.


One upon a time, a young girl in a red hood took nourishment to her grandmother's house. On the way she met a wolf, and a woodsman. They say the wolf did many cruel things, such as killing the grandmother, and disguising himself as her. They say he ate the girl and her grandmother, only for them to be cut out by the woodsman. But, that is not how it went. Allow me to tell you the true story of Little Red Riding Hood.

The young Toreador walked the bright forest path, bathing in the sun's rays. In her hand was a basket, filled with bottles of blood, and a box of chocolates. She was to deliver the box to her grandmother, who lived alone in the woods. Toreadors were fascinated with beauty, and the forest was very eye catching. She walked the path happily, her red hood draped around her shoulders. She smiled happily, taking in the beauty of her surroundings.

The wolf stalked around, looking for food. With the lack of food, he was beginning to consider eating people. He despised the thought, but the nearest settlement was a Toreador village, and he wasn't welcomed there. He spotted a flash of red, and turned. He saw the young girl walk happily through the forest. He eyed the Toreador, eyes examining her supple flesh from the shadows. He picked up the sweet scent of chocolate, and flowers. He emerged from the shadows, smiling wickedly at her. "Well hello, little girl. Where are you going?" He asked, smile still present. She furrowed her brow slightly, grip tightening on the basket. "I'm heading to my grandmother's house. She lives alone in the woods, and has run out of blood. I have some in this basket for her." She said, hand quivering slightly. He smiled. "I see. Would you mind if I walked with you?" He asked, head tilted. She shook her head, letting out a small smile. She continued on the path, accompanied by the wolf.

The elderly Toreador was weak, and she couldn't figure out why. Vampires were immune to illness, but she showed all the symptoms of being ill. Her nose turned red, she felt constantly fatigued, and she lost her appetite. She knew her granddaughter was on her way with blood and sweets, but the woman wanted her company more than anything. She heard a crash, and turned her head. Her door exploded inward, revealing a crazed man with an axe. A woodsman she had seen, but he was crazed. He raised his axe above his head. The elderly woman was too weak to avoid the boy, and her bloody head rolled on the floor.

The woodsman grabbed her body, and threw in a closet, along with her head. He was tired of watching the red hooded girl, and wanted her to himself. He heard her on the way here, and knew she was coming.

The girl and wolf walked upon the path happily, enjoying each other's company, for the most part. The vampire was still nervous, as the wolf never let the smile leave his face. The girl wanted to rid herself of the wolf, but didn't want to anger him. He smiled larger as they neared the house, enjoying the sight of the scarce few deer bounding around. The birds chirped, and squirrels chattered up in tree branches. The girl smiled at the wolf, who caught the action. He turned to her, smile still the same. "Mr. Wolf, while I enjoy your company, my grandmother is ill, and I don't know if she'd be able to handle two people hovering around her." She said. The wolf's smile left his face, but only briefly. "I understand. But if you ever require my company or help, call for me." He said, heading into the trees.

The red hooded girl stopped to pick flowers for her grandmother, as she knew she would like that. She picked a flower, seeing a bigger and more beautiful one. She picked that flower, finding a more beautiful one. She picked each flower, bigger and more beautiful than the last. She placed them in the basket, and continued on her way.

The woodsman was beginning to get impatient. He expected the girl to arrive soon, but the sun had stated its descent in the sky. She was weakened in sunlight, and unable to resist him. He growled, swinging his axe. The elderly woman's bed was cleaved in half. He wasn't going to wait much longer.

The girl saw her grandmother's house in the distance. The sun had begun to set, and highlighted the beauty of the building. She walked happily, stopping at the door. "Grandmother, it's me!" She called, opening the door. When she walked in, she froze. The back door was smashed in, as was the door to her grandmother's bedroom. She saw the devastation. She walked into her grandmother's empty room, seeing the bed cut in half. She saw the blood, and paled, even more than she already was. She heard a noise behind her, and spun. The woodsman dropped his axe, and grabbed her arm. She struggled, but it was futile. Not even with all her strength could she break his mighty hold. He grabbed her red hood, tearing it off. She bit his arm, and he cried out in pain. He shoved back, slapping her. The sting of the slap unarmed her, allowing him to grab her dress. Her eyes widened, and she screamed for help.

The wolf heard the scream, and rushed as fast as he could. He was his fastest with his arms and legs on the ground, running like a real wolf. He came upon the devastated house, and smelt her fear. He exploded through the wall, roaring as he tackled the woodsman. He bit into the man's shoulder, tearing his arm off. He jammed his claws into his stomach, pulling out his intestines, and wrapping them around his throat. He roared, biting into the man's head. His skull exploded, and he tasted the blood and flesh upon his tongue. Releasing his pre, the wolf turned to the girl. Her clothing was shredded, and she was hiding in a corner. She used her arms to shield herself, hiding her naked body from the wolf. He smiled one final time, his huge teeth covered with blood and traces of flesh. The girl giggled, and the wolf raised a brow. "What's so funny?" He asked. The girl smiled brightly. "You have something stuck in your teeth." She said. The wolf used one of his claws to scrape between his teeth, but the girl stood and giggled. "Still there." She said, smiling. The wolf smiled, looking down at her body. "Well, I can say I lived happily ever after." He said, chuckling. The girl blushed, growling at the wolf. He laughed, and they lived Happily Ever After.


End file.
